Sleepover fun
by Ophelia Davis
Summary: When the parents agree to let them stay home alone at the Harada house for the week you can gurantee there will be fun, love and a hell of a lot of MESS! DarkXRisa DaiXRiku TakeshiXhimself and Satoshi? More pairings to come.
1. RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

Author's note: This is my second fan fiction! If you read my first Fan fiction 'DN Angel petsor not' then thank you. I want to also thank Tobi Torture for being first reviewer and for giving me great pointers. TT.TT So I wanted to write a T rated for once. If you read review and pester then I may write another chapter or may just write one anyway. Oh well. Hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel. But I can hope.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG 

Daisuke's P.O.V

'Hello?' Emiko chimed when she answered the phone. I was sat at the table eating my usual apricot jam toast. I didn't take notice of the phone call as usual. In other words it was just one of those typical days where nothing special happens at all. As usual Dark overslept and was now staggering lazily to the table to eat bacon and egg breakfast (which was usually cold by this time because he overslept).

'Yes?'

'Oh hi Kosuke!'

'Really?'

'Of course!'

'Next Monday?'

'Yep! We'll be there!'

'Who was that mom and where are we going next Monday?' I asked curiously.

'Your father just called! He's me to go to an Art convention in America for a business trip. The boss at the office has asked that at least two people accompany him on this trip.'

'Does that mean that I'm going as well?'

'Oops! I forgot to mention! This is an adults only trip I'm afraid!'

'But then who's going with Dad on the trip then?'

'Well I'm going obviously and Da-.'

'Dark? But he's irresponsible and I doubt you'll even be able to get to the plane on time! He can could hardly wake up this morning!' I shouted pointing at Dark who had fallen asleep in his breakfast and was snoring gently in his egg. If you're wondering why I'm trying to deter mum from taking Dark to America it's because I know how bad he can be. He's mischievous and will probably try his absolute hardest to ruin the flight and trip.

'What's all that racket!!!'

Oops. I must have accidentally woken up Grandpa!

'Silly Daisuke! I'm not taking Dark…'

Phew! At least I've stopped her from taking Dark on that trip to America.

'I'm taking Daiki! Hehe'

I was blushing furiously at this point! Why do I always end up interrupting people at the most inconvenient times? Silly me.

'Where are you going in America anyway?'

'We're going to Houston in Texas. Kosuke told me that Mic Vignogna is going to open up the convention! Isn't that great?'

'WOW! That does sound fun! I hope you have a great time!'

Dark snapped in to attention. Wow. Sleeping Beauty finally awakes from the kiss of a handsome egg

'Don't let my voice actor get in between you and Kosuke! He'll take you ALIVE!!!'

'What do you mean by YOUR voice actor!' I retorted.

'He's the whole reason I have voice! Same for you Daisuke! Your voice actor is Cevin Korn! I hate Mic! He tried to rape my girlfriend Rika while he was in Tadotawa studios giving me something to shout about! He's been single ever since. Emiko, if I was you I wouldn't even BREATH near that guy!'

'Shut up and go back to sleep!'

'OK but don't say I didn't warn you.'

He immediately dropped back into breakfast for a snooze.

Wait a minute! If Daiki's going as well then…

'Hey mum! Who's taking care of us?'

'Oh! Silly me! I always leave out the details. You and Dark are going to be home alone.'

'What?!? Really?!?'

'Yep. You're old enough now and besides Dark will take care of you.'

'But he can barely take care of himself.' I muttered

'Shouldn't you be at school by now Daisuke? Your _late.' _She said in a singsong voice. I didn't like this one bit but what could I do. She's my mum and I have to admit. At least she's not like one of those strict parents who never let you do ANYTHING.

At school, there was muttering going on at the back of the classroom between Riku, Risa and Takeshi. I ran over towards them.

'Hey Takeshi! What's going on?'

'Oh hey Daisuke! Me and Riku and Risa got calls this morning! Apparently my dad is going to Texas to an Art convention. Something about the FBI wanting back-up in case the Phantom Thief decides to make some of their precious art his target.'

As if he is! He's asleep in his breakfast right now! I accidentally said this out loud. Just my luck!

'What was that Daisuke? Do you have any evidence for this?'

'Sorry. Just thinking out loud. Anyway Riku. Risa. What was your call about?'

'Oh yeah! Mr. Tsubouchi has decided to go on a butler's convention in England. He says that Risa and me are old enough to look after ourselves now so we're home alone. What about you Daisuke?'

'My dad, mum and Grandpa are going to the Art convention in Texas for a business trip. Hey! When are they all going?'

'Next Monday.' Takeshi and the twins blurted out simultaneously. This shocked us and we were now in silence. But Takeshi just had to break the silence.

'Hey! I've got the greatest idea! Why don't we call our parents and ask if we can all stay at the Harada's house until our parents get home!'

'Hey! Why our house!' Risa shouted. She obviously hated this plan already.

'Because you're house is the biggest! You practically live in a frickin' mansion!' He did have a point there.

'Oh yeah.' Said Risa in realisation. Blondes! What are gonna do! Its days like this I'm glad I don't go out with THAT twin!

At home now. I told mum the idea thinking she was going to say no immediately.

'Of course you can Daisuke! You all be together in one roof! It sounds great! You can pack now if you like. Oh and take Dark with you. I don't want him alone in the house all week.'

'But what about keeping the secret of the "Phantom Thief"?'

'He's stealing anymore remember? He decided that after Satoshi kept annoying him on thieving nights he couldn't take it anymore.'

Oh yeah. I forgot about that because I'm SO ginger and SO gay at remembering things. Haha very funny!

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG 

'I'll get it!'

I picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'Hi Daisuke.'

'Oh! Hey Takeshi! What is it?'

'I've just got calls from the twins. Operation Sleepover is now under way!'

'HUH?'

'They said yes!'

'Great!'

'And you?'

'Yep! Mum practically loved the idea.'

'So Harada's after school on Monday then?'

'NO YOU DOLT!!! There's no school next week remember? The boiler is going in for repairs!' Again I'm such a loser at remembering things.

'So what time then?'

'10.00 hours at the Harada's'. I hated it when he talked commando but what can you do? But at least I knew what he meant. 10.00am.This is going to be one hell of a week.

'Oh. By the way. We called Satoshi and he said "will stop calling me if I said yes?" so we said we would and now he's coming as well! Isn't that great?'

I dropped the phone. Dark was going and now SATOSHI'S going to the sleepover! I was right. This IS going to be a hell of a week! What am I going to do now?

'Hello? Daisuke? Are you there? HHHEEELLLLLLOOO!'

Author's note: This is my first T-rated story. This maybe boring now but things WILL heat up! Like how I swapped the first letters of the voice actors? Do that on Mic Vignogna and Cevin Korn and you will get it. Anyway please R&R. I've decided to write another chapter anyway but please read anyway. Thanks fans! Daisukebebop


	2. My Confession

Author's note: Hi again. Thanks for your reviews. Thank you also Krad's little angel for your review and since you wanted another chapter I've dedicated this one to you for being my first unknown reviewer. Also for you confused people. Risa is a brunette with a 'blonde' personality, which is where I got the joke of Risa being a blonde. Thanks also to people who read DN Angel petsor not. Anyway, this is the second chapter coming up!

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel

Daisuke's P.O.V

It's finally Monday! The weekend just seemed to drag on since that Friday when Takeshi cooked up his 'plan'. Anywhere mum, dad and grandpa have already left for the airport so it's just me and Dark in the house at the moment. I'm in my room at the moment just finishing up my packing. Dark is in his room packing also. I can't believe I told him that he could come along but of course it was mum's idea. I still can't forget the reaction he got when I told him what was happening on Monday and I'm a ginger for goodness sakes! I'm SUPPOSED to forget things!

Flashback 

'You're having a sleepover at the Harada house for the week and I you didn't tell me? What am I supposed to do all weekend in this house while your out?'

'_DARK!!!' _

_I hated it when dark shouted at me! It was pretty annoying!_

'_Dark you are going to the sleepover! You have to anyway because mum doesn't want you to stay in the house all week and make a mess. You need to pack now.'_

'_Really? WOOHOO! Week of sex! Week of sex! Week of sex!' _

_Dark started chanting this as he ran up to his room to pack for the week._

_Oh yeah. I must remind him._

'_DARK!!! You only need to pack for the week. Don't pack too much!'_

'_KK'_

Flashback over

'DARK!!! I told you not to pack too much! Didn't you see in the flash back?'

Dark came down the stairs with two big suitcases probably full of crap.

'I know you did. But I have some great ideas for games that I want to try out. They'll be _fun.'_

Somehow I didn't like the sound of that one little bit and the worst part of it was that I didn't know why.

At the Harada house, Takeshi was already there and was making himself comfortable and was watching the TV. The twins were there as well. (Well obviously)! Satoshi hadn't arrived yet. At least that was good.

Riku came down stairs. Probably from just getting the beds ready for tonight. Either that or we're all sleeping down stairs.

'Hi Daisuke! Sorry about that! I was busy upstairs.'

'That's OK. Risa let us in.'

'Is that your luggage? May I take it upstairs for you?' She said cheerfully but was suddenly shocked and deadpanned as dark walked through the door with his entire two suitcases.

'Nope. This is mine.' I said shrugging my hiker bag, which was on my shoulders.

'That's Darks.' I said pointing to Dark who was carrying his heavy suitcases as if they were as light as a feather. I knew they were heavy. I had to carry them half the way here and only because Dark forced me. I know it sounds rude of me to just say that Dark was coming to the sleepover when he was just coming through the door. This meant that you couldn't uninvited him AND even since he wasn't invited in the first place. Riku didn't even know I was Dark in the first place and neither did the others, which is now a whole lot worse and I now regret!

'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!?

'I'm sorry Riku but I have a confession to make.'

'HUH?'

'Riku. I used to be Phantom thief Dark. He was my other half. There were many times when I wanted to tell you. But I was afraid… so afraid that you would dump me. I hated every minute of having Dark stuck in my head and now that he isn't I just hope that you can forgive me.'

'Daisuke I-'

'I HATED EVERY MINUTE TOO!' Why does he always have to interrupt me! Even without him in my head he's still annoying!

'DARK!!!' I shouted.

'Sorry Riku. What was that?' I said turning my head towards Riku.

'Daisuke I…I do.'

'OH REALLY? Thank you!!!' I hugged Riku furiously and squeezed so hard as if I was never going to let her go.

'Daisuke.' Riku gasped.

'Yes?' I asked innocently as if nothing was wrong.

'Your squeezing me too hard.' Her face was red now and was about to turn purple

'Oh. Sorry.' I let her go and she gasped for breath.

'That's OK.'

'Anyway, since you're taking our luggage.' I HATE it when Dark ruins moments like these!

'Here!' Dark just handed the suitcases and as soon as the suitcases left Dark's hands the heavy suitcases collapsed into her hands and she fell to the ground with the weight of it all!

'DARK!!! HOW COULD YOU!!! SHE JUST ACCEPTED THAT I USED TO BE YOU AND YOU GO AND DUMP SUITCASES ON HER? THAT'S SO MEAN!!! WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION AT ALL?'

'Meh. Sorry.' I quickly helped Riku off the floor. As I was doing this Satoshi wandered through the doorway.

'Hi. The door was open so I just let myself in.' He said smiling at me from behind _creepily _as I was helping Riku after her encounter of the terrible torture of the suitcase kind. I could have sworn he was looking at my ass!

Satoshi eyed Dark suspiciously as Dark turned to glare at him.

'Oh. It's you.'

Did Satoshi even know Dark was back from the artwork?

Author's note: Do you like it? Sorry. Again this doesn't have any action. I should be PUNISHED. Of the whipping kind. But be patient my fan-ees for things will all become clear. Anyway I have to explain how Dark got his own body. When Dark and Krad were being sealed away in the artwork called the Black Wings, Dark unintentionally escaped being sealed and left Krad behind. (When he was being sealed in Dark and Daisuke got separated) Dark shielded himself in a ball of feathers just before the explosion. This caused him to go unconscious and the blast sent him to Mexico. A year later he had found his way back to the Niwa house hold bruised, drunk out of his mind but rather happy. The reason it took him so long to get back was because he enjoyed himself too much their plus he decided to stash all the alcohol in his suitcase for the ride home. This caused him to get delayed many times which lengthened his time of return. Plus he got held up at customs a lot. Yes this fan fiction is a year later. Sorry if you got confused but the chapter was kawaii. This of course didn't REALLY happen in the anime or manga but it's just my idea of fun and it's so typical of Dark to get drunk and lost. Thanks again for reading and keep reviewing. I'll expect A LOT from you. Sorry also to Krad's little angel if I've disappointed you with this pathetic excuse for a chapter. TT.TT

Thanks again.

Daisukebebop


	3. Selective hearing Of the KITCHEN kind

Author's note: Do you like the second chapter? Sorry if you didn't like it. Sorry, I forgot to note Satoshi and Risa are going out with each other at the moment so their boyfriend and girlfriend. I can tell because I haven't got any reviews. Please review anyway if you don't like it so that you can tell me what's wrong with it. KK? Oh well. Here goes.

Last time on Sleepover fun

'Riku. I used to be phantom thief Dark…' 

'_Oh. It's you'_

Daisuke's POV

'What are you doing here?' Dark sneered. He obviously still doesn't like Satoshi.

'Dark. I forgot to tell you. The twins and Takeshi invited Satoshi. Look he won't do anything wrong and if he does then we'll have to get rid of him. OK? Now come on. We're all friends here.' I tried to reason with Dark. I should have known that I wasn't very good at it.

'As if.' Dark muttered.

'Please. Play nice. For me?' said Risa innocently giving Dark her cutest and most innocent puppy dog eyes.

Dark seemed to be mesmerized by the brown jewelled-eyes that stared up at him indignantly.

'Well. I guess I COULD be a _little _behaved.'

'Thank you Dark.' Risa hugged him tightly to show her appreciation and yet Dark got the feeling he had been tricked into this.

'Anyone hungry?' Riku asked the guests of the house (i.e. us).

'Yeah sure. I feel a little peckish. Yeah OK.' Everyone said happily.

'OK. I'll go into the kitchen and make the lunches.'

'May I help you Riku.' I asked her. Anything to get away from Dark.

'OK. I could do with some help since RISA is going to entertain the guests. Isn't she?'

Her head slowly turned towards Risa with a look of demand and yet hatred also printed on her face.

'Oh yeah. Um…OK.' She said AGAIN in realisation. Yes she is a true blonde. Brunette by name, blonde by nature. Maybe she had her hair dyed when she was born? Maybe not, but we can joke.

In the kitchen 

Riku's P.O.V

We were now making the salad after just finishing the noodles.

'Riku? Are you sure you forgive me about being Dark?'

'Yes Daisuke and no matter how many times you ask me that my answer will be the same.'

I do love Daisuke but I've always hated him being so unsure of himself. It's just not natural and yet for him… it is.

'Thank you Riku.' Always polite. I was about to get the salad dish to put the salad in but since Daisuke's back was facing the counter he was standing in front of the salad dish.

'Could you excuse me please?'

'HUH?' Stupid deaf ginger! I decide that rather than asking for what I want I'm going to get it myself. I quickly grab the dish from behind him but as I pull my hand away I slip on top of him and my lips land on his! We were off balance and the only thing supporting us was Daisuke's back on the counter. I try to straighten myself up but I slip again and the dish falls out of my hand and crashes to the floor.

Dark's P.O.V

'T.V, T.V, T.V. Is there anything it can't do?' I point out. Just to break some silence, which was lingering in the air.

'Well, what can't it do?' Risa asked. I was just having a joke and then she goes off making what I said sound pointless. What utter trash spills from her mouth?

'Shut up blonde.' I say. That should stun her lonely brain cell. MWUHAHAHA!

'HEY! I am not blonde!' She tries to defend herself but she's obviously useless at it.

'Well your personality says other wise.' Ha! Again her brain cell is scared into defeat. I know what she's thinking. What does per-son-nal-ity mean? Yes. O the joys of blonde discrimination!

Suddenly there was a crash coming from the kitchen and suddenly caught my attention. I had to check this out since this was Daisuke AND Riku in the kitchen.

Of course, me being phantom by name, pervert by nature I just HAD to check this it out!

Running up to the door I put my ear to the door and listened for anything to my liking! Hehe. It's good to be bad.

'Daisuke, I'm so sorry!'

'No, it's okay Riku, it didn't hurt much.'

'Are you sure? I'm so sorry, really.'

'Ssssh. It's ok, Riku.'

_Oh great, how dull, _I thought. I was about to leave until I heard the conversation take an interesting turn.

'Hey, Niwa? Do you want me to rub it better?'

'OOOooohhh! 

'Please.'

'Just a sec.'

I heard a zip unfasten. This _was _becoming interesting.

'Okay, how's this feel?'

'Oh, oh yeah that's it. Could you go a bit lower?'

'Sure. How about now.'

'Oh that's great. Man that feels good.'

_Wow, lucky Daisuke._ I was beginning to get jealous.

'Man, you're really good at this. You're so …so gentle.'

Riku tried to reply, but she had something in her mouth, making her reply inaudible.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran through the door, wanting to see what they were up to. I immediately stopped, unable to believe my eyes.

Daisuke was lying on the floor, and had a large gash on his forearm. It looked worse than it actually was. Riku had a medical bag next to her, which was unzipped. A bandage was on half on her lap, half round Daisuke cut arm, and she had a large safety pin in between her teeth.

'Anything wrong Dark?'

I shook my head, and walked out of the door.

_Damn, I knew it was too good to be true._

In the Dining Room 

'Wow. This salads great!' commented Takeshi.

'Yeah. Daisuke and me made it.' Answered Riku. Yeah and I know where it's been.

'So where are we sleeping tonight?' Daisuke asked.

'Oh. Since there's six of us Risa and me have decided that we're all going to sleep down stairs in the living where there's lots of space.'

'That sounds about right.' Ah. This reminds of why I brought two suitcases.

'You know. I have some plans that we can all have fun doing tonight.' I spoke up.

'Really? What are they?' Blondes. They have no idea.

'Let's just say…let the games begin!'

Author's note: Do you get what the two suitcases are for? Yes. It's getting hot in here with Daisuke and Riku. I'm also dedicating this chapter to Iamtheoneandonly56 who helped me a lot with the selective hearing. I hope this gets more reviews. Dark and Riku get P.O.V's now which is cool. Please R&R.


	4. Foreplay part 1

Author's note: I'm really really sorry for not updating this fan fiction. Someone should pass me some whips because I need PUNISHING!!! Any way really sorry for not writing this chappy sooner so I'm dedicating this to you all so this is your late Christmas present from me because I love you all so much. (Not in a gay or SERIOUS way). People did also seem to be upset by the Risa Bashing so I will try and tone it down a bit. Thanks for being such faithful fanficers though. TT.TT You lot are the greatest. I would like to dedicate this chapter especially to Berlioz II and Krad's little Angel who found problems with my Risa bashing so this is for them as an apology from me. Thanks again. Daisukebebop.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DN Angel or Robot chicken.

Dark's P.O.V

'So what are the games?' Daisuke asked. Poor ickle Daisuke Niwa. He doesn't know what's in store for him and his ickle friends.

'I'll tell you but first we got to get this table into the living room.'

'But we're still eating here!' Takeshi argued. Stupid kid. Always thinking about his stomach.

'Well then STARVE!' I retorted.

Everyone groaned and started cleaning up the dishes and food.

'Hey what about you Dark? You told us to clean so why aren't YOU helping?' Riku argued. So stubborn.

'I'm planning our NIGHTLY activities if you don't mind.'

'Well as a matter of fact I do.'

'I WAS going to tell you before the others what we were going to do but now I've changed my mind.' I averted my gaze from her eyes and started checking my nails in a couldn't care less manner. Wait a minute! I check my NAILS?! What kind of saddo does that? That's it! I'm having a word with the Author. Hey Daisukebebop! Get your Frickin' ass down here!

(The scenario is put on pause while this script is playing.)

Daisukebebop: You rang?

Dark: I check my Nails?

Daisukebebop: Yeah. Guys do that too ya know.

Dark: So you're saying I'm not a guy!

Daisukebebop: Only you could come to that conclusion. I didn't even mention that. I guess that means you're NOT a guy are you?

Dark: I frickin' well am and I can prove it!

Daisukebebop: WWOOAAHH!!!!

Dark: So you've seen them already?

Daisukebebop: What is there to see?

Dark: That's it Daisukebebop! (Grabs Daisukebebop shirt collar) I'm gonna prove to you that I HAVE a manhood and that I know how to use it the only way I know!

Daisukebebop: EEEERRRRR… You proved your point! (Looking VERY slightly worried now)

Dark: HOOAAANNNOOO!!! You wouldn't believe me before but when it gets in to the deeper stuff your ready to back out! Well NOT this time!

(Dark drags Daisukebebop to the bathroom by his shirt collar with Daisukebebop struggling)

Daisukebebop: Please Dark! Not that! Anything but that! NNNNNNOOOOO!!! Get off me you fairy!

Dark: Your fighting it now but deep inside you know you want it!

(Dark throws Daisukebebop into the bathroom. Dark goes in there himself and locks the door behind him)

ZZZIIIPPP

Dark: Who's a fairy now huh? Who's a fairy now!

Daisukebebop: You are!!! You shag like a girl!

Dark: Oh really? How about NOW!!!!

Daisukebebop: AAAAAHHHHH!!!! OOHHHH GOSH!!! That frickin' hurts you know! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAAAAHHHH!

Dark: OH YES!!! Don't fight it! Keep going!

-10 minutes later-

(Dark strolls out of the bathroom. While Daisukebebop staggers out limping)

Dark: You might wanna clean yourself up a bit.

Daisukebebop: If you need me I'll be in the freezer with an ice pack.

(Dark stands back in position in scene looking VERY satisfied indeed)

-Half an hour later-

Dark's P.O.V

The living room was now set for the game with table in the middle of the room and the sofa and chairs rearranged around the table to make comfy seats for spectators. It was perfect.

'NOW will you tell us what's happening?'

'Yep. We're going to play a little game I like to call…foreplay!'

Takeshi looked suddenly excited. Wow. I never knew he had it in him!

'COOL! What do we do?'

'Well. What we do is a meltee lies on this table while melter of the opposite sex EXAMINES the person.'

'And why would we do that?' Asks Risa.

'Well, what the melter has to do is feel all around the meltee EXCEPT for the pelvic area. What the melter is looking for is the meltee's "melting point"'.

'What's one of them?' GOD! What is one of them? Honestly she should know my language from stalking me last year!'

'-Sigh- A melting point is a place that is more sensitive than any other place on your body apart from the pelvic area. This is what –ahem- gets them "going shall we say'.

'I knew it'd be something perverted!' Riku says annoyed.

'Oh wait! You've got it all wrong! It's just another way of finding out about one another. We're not gonna go "all the way". No.'

'Anyway. On this clipboard I have made a table of who's going when and since it has to be opposite sex Riku and Risa will have to go twice since their the first melters.'

Riku

Dark

Satoshi

Risa

Daisuke,

Takeshi

Daisuke

Riku

Satoshi

Risa

'Hey!' They all shouted. Of course except me

'How come I have to feel you! Why not my boyfriend!' Riku shouted.

'Yeah! Why not!' Risa shouted.

'Do you want me to explain it to you? Because You Riku know Daisuke and You Risa know Satoshi so I swapped them around for a start. Then I knew that You Riku hated me so I put me with you then the latter i.e. Takeshi with Risa. Now. If know one has anymore questions we can begin.'

I turned away from them and sat down in a comfy seat and left the twins deadpanned. They knew I was right. Well…probably not Risa but they didn't want to admit it.

'Now first up we have Risa and Daisuke.' I always wanted to subject Daisuke to SOME kind of guilt trip. I mean he would HATE Riku knowing that his girlfriend's sister was feeling him up. Hehe. It's gonna be a long night!

'Wait! How will we know if we've found the melting point?' Risa is so dum at times.

'Oh yeah. If you feel their body seize up, if they roll their eyes in enjoyment, lolling tongue, making sounds of enjoyment or usually the SHY types will say. Moaning counts as well.'

Daisuke got ready to lay on the table when I came up with an idea.

'Oh yes. That reminds me. You guys when it's your turn as meltee you have to strip down to your boxers. And the woman has to do it for you!'

Daisuke suddenly started sweating. I could tell he wasn't enjoying THIS game. But who said games were fun?

Risa stood up pinched a little bit of Daisuke's shirt. She gave it the tiniest tug and the shirt was off! She then flung it over her shoulders and gave a little giggle. OH MY GOD! Risa has Whore powers.

Everyone was shocked by what she had done. The weirdest thing as well was that the shirt was still in tact. Not a single loose thread or rip was found on the shirt!

'Risa! You didn't tell me you had Whore powers! I shouted.

'Yeah. My aunt was a hooker.'

'Ah. It's true!' I hit myself in the head

After Daisuke had been stripped down to his boxers. Riku was wide-eyed and shocked.

'Do you like what you see?' I muttered to Riku

'What do you mean?' She said shocked and angry

'Oh you KNOW what I mean.'

'Stay away from me you creep! Just because you used to be Daisuke doesn't mean I like you!'

'I can stay away from you but can you stay away from me? After all. It's your turn next with me.' I was right and she knew it too.

Risa pushed Daisuke onto the table and he landed without hurting himself. Wow. The Whore powers are back in action!

She got on top of Daisuke and straddled his thighs with her knees. Daisuke was afraid. I could see it in his eyes.

Risa then carefully let her fingers delicately rub down his head and his neck. Nothing doing. She then did the same to his body and she let her finger rub down it slowly in such a way that his body shivered. I don't know whether from the cold or PLEASURE but he wasn't going to say. Missing out his pelvic area her betraying fingers tickled down his leg and towards his feet. When they tickled his toes his body started to seize up and shiver. She then let one finger tickle up the sole of his foot and his body started stiffen up even more and shiver. Daisuke also let a little moan escape his mouth.

'Does that tickle?'

'N-No.' He stifled.

Risa jumped off Daisuke.

'Does that count?'

'It most certainly does! Daisuke. Your feet?!'

'Eeeerrrrr…'

Now next we have Riku and Me.'

Author's note: I decided to make this chapter extra long for you. By the way I've decided not to tell you whether I'm a male or a female so I want you to guess as me acting as Daisukebebop. I hope you like it. Sorry if you find this chapter really perverted but I've really wanted to write something like this. It will continue. Me being –ahem- by Dark is also part of my punishment for not updating sooner. Yes, I would even do that to myself. I have even tried to tone down the Risa bashing but some situations I couldn't help but joke about so I apologize for that. I got the idea for my punishment from Youtube from Robot Chicken with the video Cuddles. Watch it and you'll see what I mean. O. 


	5. Foreplay part 2

Author's note: Did you like my fourth chapter? I got this idea from watching Cuddles from Robot Chicken. Do you like the game I invented as well? I know it's really naughty but I couldn't help myself. Thanks also to my new reviewer Hentai-goddess so I'm dedicating this chapter to you Hentai-goddess.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or any other product of youtube.

* * *

Last time on Sleepover Fun:

'_Who's a fairy now huh? Who's a fairy now!'_

'_COOL! What do we do?'_

_OH MY GOD! Risa has whore powers!_

'_Now next we have Riku and Me.'

* * *

_

Riku's P.O.V

I was nervous with the thought of being of top of Dark finding out what -ahem- makes him…TICK per say.

Dark started taking off his shirt I was dreading what was going to happen but I couldn't help but marvel at his chest with wonder and amazement. Maybe he ISN'T so bad after all. NO! Must not do that!

'Hey! How come you aren't taking off your pants like I did!' Daisuke shouted!

'You didn't have to but you did it.'

'But you told me to!'

'That was a choice. You just didn't ask for another one. Hehe.'

Hmm Daisuke. I always find it cute when he gets annoyed. It's comical to look at.

'Are ya ready?' Dark asked from the table he was lying on.

'Eeeerrrrmmm.' I murmured.

I reluctantly mounted Dark's chest just as Risa did with Daisuke.

'HO so THAT'S how you want to play it huh?'

'I have to don't I?'

'Not really. Again it was your choice.'

'Shut up and lets just play the game!' I growled at him and I startled Dark into submission. I guess that's ONE way of getting what you want.

Everyone in the "audience" was glaring at me and Dark. I didn't like the feeling of being watched but of course Dark was enjoying himself. He's obviously used to this kind of thing.

I took a deep breath.

'OK. Here goes.'

I started rubbing my fingers down the side of his face and around his temple. I was beginning to like this game until Dark commented.

'Wow. You have soft hands.' I slapped him hard and his face was beetroot red either from the slap, the embarrassment or hopefully both. Everyone Ooed at my actions.

'What'd ya do that for?' He asked cupping his cheek in clear pain.

'Just shut up or I'll get off you.' I harshly replied.

'I'll be good.' He said quickly. Probably in hoping that I wouldn't get off him that stupid pervert!

My fingers ran slowly down his neck and along his shoulders. Seeing that he gave no reaction to what my fingers were doing I then ran my betraying fingers down his chest slowly. Nothing happened until my fingers ran down his nipples. The reaction caught me by surprise!

It was that a sudden moaning sound seeped from Dark's mouth and I could feel his body seize up. Not sure whether this WAS his melting point. I mean what kind of guy has nipples as a melting point? Again I ran my fingers over his nipples fast this time and again he moaned sexily and his body shivered with pleasure.

'Err Dark I think your nipples are your melting point. I think I should stop n-.'

'Don't you dare stop!!!' He growled. Caught by surprise, Dark took hold of my wrists hard and took control over them and made them rub his nipples harder and I just couldn't help but watch in disbelief as he used my hands for his OWN needs!

I tried to pull my hands away from his chest but his grasp was too strong!

'Daisuke! Help me! The pervert is too strong!' God I hope I'm not copying Star Wars!

'In a minute.' Daisuke walked out of the room absent-mindedly and left me connected to Dark's hands and chest while he moaned out in pleasure. I can't believe Daisuke is abandoning me like this! How and why would he do such a thing! Someone please help me!

Suddenly Daisuke burst through the door wielding Dad's metal baseball bat.

'See ya in Hell Purple-boy!' Daisuke shouted. He ran towards Dark and gave him a strong blow to the side of the head! Dark was whacked straight off the table and Daisuke grabbed me by the hand before I fell off the table. Dark was now sprawled on the floor with the right side of his head bleeding severely. He didn't seem to be breathing.

'BOOM! Head shot!' shouted Takeshi as he jumped with his hands in the air.

'Is he dead?' I asked worried and scared while clutching to Daisuke's arm just in case Dark got up and used my hands to molest himself with.

Daisuke knelt down beside Dark and carefully checked his pulse in case it caused him pain.

'Err. I think he is.' He said simply.

'Don't you care Daisuke? You just killed somebody!'

'No, not really. Do you.'

'Nope.'

'Well… What shall we do with him now?' I asked.

'Just leave him. He's like Dracula. He ALWAYS comes back.'

'Oh. How come?'

'He's an entity even if he doesn't have a human body for a host. This means he can't die.'

'BUGGER.' I swore. Why can't he just die for Gods sakes!

Dark suddenly sat up.

'What's going on? Am I dead?'

'I wish you was!' I said. Again why can't the stupid pervert die like the rest of us! So annoying.

Dark's P.O.V

Why the hell did someone have to go and half lodge a stupid and completely useless metal bat in my head? It was funny I guess but still freakin' annoying! Oh well. Back to the game.

'Now next we have Risa ON and I repeat ON Takeshi.' I said as I stood up and picked up my clipboard. Everyone clapped slowly and glared at my head in surprise.

'What are you staring at my head for.' Everyone just pointed at a close-by mirror for me to look in.

I looked in the mirror. My whole right side of my head and my hair seemed to have been completely dyed blood red. My head was covered in blood and my head was still bleeding over my eyes and was trickling messily into my mouth. The blood was carrying on down my neck, shoulder and chest and was starting to proceed down my trouser legs. I touched the wound gently and drew my hand away quickly from the searing pain.

'Wow.' I just simply said. I was intrigued by how much blood I actually had.

I turned and faced Daisuke. 'You're a bloody good shot I must say! Oh and if I happen to die from blood loss then you can take over until I wake up.'

It seemed humorous to say this but everyone else except Daisuke had gone completely pale (Daisuke's like that anyway).

'OK. Takeshi take your top off and lie on the table and Risa…' I said turning my head towards Risa.

'Yes?'

'Just use your whore powers.'

'KK.'

Risa was about to mount Takeshi when he had got on the table but suddenly he jumped up in shock.

'EEEWWWWW!!!'

'What is it now Takeshi?' I said in a bored and frustrated voice.

'There's blood over the table! It's completely soaked!'

'Shut up butt-munch and just play the game!' I shouted. My voice seemed to roar and nearly deafen him. Everyone else just laughed them selves silly.

Takeshi carefully placed him self on the table and you could here a squelch coming from where his back was. Risa then carefully mounted his chest once again and again a squelch came from her knees.

She started leading her fingers around Takeshi's head and made circles around his temple. Immediately his body seized and moans erupted from his dry mouth. Then his body eased down and he tried to catch his breath as if he'd been running a mile.

'There. So THAT'S his melting point.' She said triumphantly with her hands on her hips.

I then knelt down by the table curious to why Takeshi would have been so breathless from the moves that Risa placed on him. Then I realised something.

'I don't think that's the ONLY thing that's melted.' I said with my eyes peering over where his –ahem- was. As my suspicions were correct, there was a lump in between his legs and a wet-patch could be seen. Risa peered behind her and only just realised what I meant.

'EEEEWWWWW!!! TAKESHI!' She screamed as she dismounted Takeshi with blood all over her knees.

'Yeah. I should have mentioned a rule. Know one can play if they are premo ejo's!' I shouted again with a roar. I wasn't particularly angry it was just that I wanted to see him squirm!

Takeshi just put on his shirt and blushed furiously.

'I-I-I'll go and get myself another pair of pants from my house. I'll be back tomorrow.'

Takeshi quickly picked up his shirt and ran through the door and off on the street towards his house. YES!!! The annoying bitch was gone!

'Now.' Looking down at my clipboard. Following my list with my right index finger, I suddenly realised that my blood was trickling gracefully down my finger and it had been going down my arm as well. The blood had also reached down to my feet and had died my black trousers a deep red just as it had done to my hair now as I had been walking around the table I realised I had been leaving a trail of blood in my path.

'N-now I'm j-just going to lie d-down here and …' Everything went black and the last thing I felt was my head meeting hard with… the frickin' metal baseball bat! It had seemed to be lodged in my skull and… nothing.

Daisuke's P.O.V

Yes as Dark predicted he died of blood loss. Riku and me didn't seem to care but Risa was pale with shock well, you would if a friend had just fallen with a loud crack on a metal bat with blood spurting everywhere for the last time.

'A-And now it's Riku and Satoshi.'

Satoshi calmly took off his shirt and his glasses and lay down on the table with a squelch. It's weird. Satoshi hadn't said anything at all tonight since he got in to the house.

Satoshi was so thin with his shirt off! Is he anorexic or what? Riku then mounted his chest carefully as if he was going to break like a dry twig.

She then let her fingers run across his face, down his neck and across his chest and down to his belly. When her fingers met his belly button his body and seized and his eyes went wide. The first expression that's come from him all day!

She started poking his belly button and again his body kept seizing and he started to sweat.

'Oh. So THAT'S what pushes your buttons!' Everyone laughed at the joke but Satoshi was just as embarrassed as Takeshi was. But at least he wasn't as BAD!

When Riku and Satoshi got off the table I only just realised that Dark had not yet regained "Consciousness" as it were but it wasn't that Dark had fainted but he had died!

'Err Dark?' I kicked him gently but he still didn't twitch or open his eyes. I decided to carefully lift up his head gently. As I took hold of his head my fingers were wet from the blood and it still felt warm from bleeding but his body was cold. As I lifted up his head the baseball bat was still lodge in his head but when I carefully got hold of the bat and pulled it the bat plopped out. More blood proceeded to spurt from his head and it splashed on my hands.

'EEEEWWWWWWWW!' Everyone said in disgust. Of course, everyone except Satoshi.

'Err. Satoshi? Some help please?' Satoshi came and helped get Dark off the ground. While I took the head and Satoshi took the legs we carried him off to the bathroom while leaving a trail of blood.

Dark's P.O.V

Huh? I've just opened my eyes and everything is so blurry! I don't know where I am. I looked around frantically but had to stop when I realised how badly my head killed. My fingers reached slowly towards my head and instead of feeling blood I felt a bandage in its place. I looked at my hands and my body and saw that my skin was nice clean instead of horrible and bloody.

There was a knocking coming from the room I was in (which ever one that was in this mansion). My vision started getting clearer and the door opened. Daisuke and Satoshi walked into the room and smiled when they saw I was awake.

'W-Where is I?' I asked. It was actually hard to talk because my mouth was so dry.

'Your in Riku's room. She KINDLY let you stay in here even though you molested your self with her hands.' Daisuke said cheerfully. Almost TOO cheerfully.

'Satoshi bandaged and cleaned you up and we both then took you here for rest.'

'Oh Thanks.' I said quietly to myself. I wouldn't dare let Satoshi think I'm apologizing to him.'

'We thought you were dead for sure!' Daisuke said in a worried voice.

'Yeah…I guess I was.'

* * *

Author's note: Like this chapter I did? Yes Dark died and sorry if you people don't like the sight or sound of blood. I wanted to make the fan fiction bloody yet funny oh and sorry about all the corny jokes I placed in but I wanted to make this fiction as funny as possible. I also thinking of making this turning this story into an M-rated story. I won't yet but I want your opinion before I do so that you know when to find it if I decide to M-rate it.

Thanks again.

Daisukebebop

P.S. Am I a boy or a girl? Only time will tell


	6. Dare game

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews I really appreciated it. Some people thought Dark had been killed off completely but let me assure you that this isn't so. Yes he died (twice) but he still lives on because he still has some of his powers from being an entity. He can come back from the dead and also re-grow limbs. Sorry if I didn't make it clearer to you earlier, that was entirely my fault. Some have also asked for some Dark and Satoshi yaoi so I have decided to re-rate the story to an M for this. There will be more yaoi than you think so don't you fret. You will also find out what happened between Dark and Daisukebebop in the bathroom in chapter 4 (for those who haven't figured it out already) but I'm still going to leave it a mystery until the fan fiction has been completed. Thank for sticking with this fan fiction. Do you know where I got the speech quote 'See ya in hell, purple boy!'? This actually came from the Simpsons when Homer and Marge went to a candy factory. It was when Homer threw a bomb at the crowd of people coming out of the candy factory. Homer actually says, 'See you in hell, Candy boys!' I only just remembered that after I had typed it in but I'm glad you liked it anyway. Thanks again

Disclaimer: I don't in anyway own DN Angel, the Simpsons, or any other company that may be in anyway to do with what I type in this chapter.

Last Monday night on DN Angel:

'_Daisuke! Help! The pervert is too strong!'_

'_See ya in hell, purple boy!'_

'_No one can play if they are premo ejo's!'_

'_You're a bloody good shot I must say.'_

'_Yeah…I guess I was.'_

Tuesday

Daisuke's P.O.V

After last night's event, everyone except Dark slept downstairs in the living room making sure to stay away from any of the blood stains on their (dare I say it) EXPENSIVE carpet. We made Dark sleep in Riku's room until he is fully healed so that he doesn't get any more blood on the carpet like he did last night with the metal baseball bat (which was partly my fault but no one cares. Ah yes, the wonders of democracy. We've vowed that in the morning we shall hijack Mr. Tsubouchi's storeroom and get out all detergents that have the power to get rid of the blood stains and even if Satoshi has to invent a new detergent we will not rest til all blood has been lifted from that Carpet. We have also decided that if all of the above fails then we shall mop up every last drop with Dark's hair (which will still be attached to him).

Unfortunately, Dark was fully healed and perverted as ever since he tried to peek at Risa in the shower. After she slapped him he tried the same thing with Riku (and got an even harder slap because his cheek almost bled. Thankfully it didn't). All in all Dark hasn't changed a bit but you'd think the two shots to the head with a baseball bat (the second with which he fell on it) he'd have changed his personality or have gotten brain damage but of course there's no stopping him.

Luckily, the detergent got out the blood. I think the motto was "Trust pink, forget stains." It was English detergent so it didn't HAVE to make sense.

After lunch, we got bored. We needed ideas but no one could seem to think of anything. But then a certain purple-haired boy (not naming any names), seemed to know just the thing for this kind of situation.

'Who wants to play a dare game?' Dark asked. Everyone seemed to agree except me, Satoshi and Riku who eyed each other worried for our lives.

'Who wants to start?' He asked again. No takers. Why does he have to start this off? He knows that I know that I'll be the target of this torturous game.

'Daisuke. Truth or dare?' He asked with an evil smile spreading across his slender, pale… Why am I thinking these thoughts? It's not me I swear! I'll have to get Daisukebebop for this! Anyway. An evil smile spread across his lips. But because I'm ginger I happened to pick the worst option.

'D-Dare?' As soon as I had stuttered these words Dark already had a plan in his head.

'Ok Daisuke. I dare YOU to… Flash us for 20 slow seconds.'

'F-flash what?' I asked nervously.

'Your. How should I say this? Wiener.' I knew what he meant already but I wanted to be on the safe side in case he meant something else. But this is DARK we're talking so what ELSE could he mean?

I stood up carefully, turned my back to the others and started undoing the button and fly of the jeans I was wearing. Turning towards the others now and I waited for Dark to countdown.

'Three. Two. One. Go.' He counted simply and I lowered my trousers. Risa, Satoshi and Takeshi covered their eyes but only Dark and Riku's eyes remained on me. Riku tried to keep her eyes on my face but she couldn't help but let her eyes lower on me. Dark didn't hide anything and looked like he enjoyed it. After a minute, Dark finally gave the word. I heard Riku mutter, 'Wow.' Under her breath.

'Ok. Pull them up.'

'That was more of a minute then a slow 20 seconds!' I said moodily. He did that on purpose I just know it.

'I know. I counted 1 second every three seconds. It was a SLOW 20 seconds after all right?' I was angry. I checked on the calculator function on my mobile: 60/20 3. He was right. Stupid Dark with his 400 years of education. Gay idiot.

It was Risa's turn now. We decided that people's turns would be decided by the one who put their hand up quickest. It was surprisingly Risa.

'Dark. Truth or dare?' She asked honestly.

Dark was sensible enough to choose the safest option.

'Truth.' He said simply.

'Awe. You're no fun.' She moaned.

'Anyway. It is true that you're a bisexual?'

Dark looked shocked and surprised at Risa's sudden assumption, which questioned his sexuality now DARK was the target. Oh, what fun!

'Err what gives you THAT idea?' He said in a tone, which said denial all over it.

'Well…I asked because for the last 400 years you've been inside a male's body and we know you like girls so I thought that you might have grown a soft spot for the male species. Plus YOU was the one who asked Daisuke to flash when it would have made MORE sense for Riku to ask Daisuke and by the look on your face you enjoyed looking at Daisuke then so are you Bi or not?' Everyone was shocked by Risa's Hypothesis of Dark and so was Risa.

'That…Is… The smartest thing you've said all week. Are you tired? Does your head hurt?' Dark asked. He was every bit as shocked as everyone else.

'JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!' Risa shouted at Dark. She seemed to be getting frustrated at how long Dark was taking to answer her question.

'Ok. Ok. Yes. I am in fact. Bisexual.' Everyone gasped including me. But since Risa had given a correct reason for this they weren't as surprised as I thought.

Since no one put their hands up this time it was decided that Riku would be the next to be dared by Satoshi. Poor Miss Riku. If only I could save from the pain you were about to under go. I did trust Satoshi not to dare her too badly but Satoshi's really smart. If anyone could come up with a dare it would be him. He's worse than Dark when it comes to thinking up something mischievous. After dare was decided he came up with his dare.

'I dare you and Risa to make out orally. With tongues. For one minute'.

I couldn't think of anything to say in her defence so all I could do was blush.

'Satoshi you kinky b! You're finally in my good books!' Came the shout from Dark who pursued to hug Satoshi who quickly dodged the arm attack.

Riku and Risa didn't know what to see but a dare was a dare. They slowly and regrettably got ready for the lip tackling gesture that was about to come. Satoshi gave the order to go and checked the time on his watch so that he could time them properly.

The twins then slowly moved their face together and puckered their lips to kiss. Then, they started snogging. I could here the juicy sound of their tongues in each others mouths. Dark stood their wide eyed and I couldn't help but stare too. It made me feel hot and the sight made me…horny. Dark too was enjoying himself while Satoshi kept his gaze averted. Lucky git.

'And stop.' Riku and Risa quickly released their lips and ran towards the bathroom. My guess is that their washing their mouths out.

I was curious of why Satoshi made that dare for Riku and Risa.

'Why did you dare Riku and Risa to kiss each other? You weren't even watching them.' I asked. He replied simply.

'I had to time them and I did it for you three. I would have thought that you and dark would like it and MAYBE Takeshi as well.' It made sense so I decided that would be fine.

Riku and Risa thundered into the room from anger and Riku had a fit of anger.

'That's it Satoshi! I dare YOU to let Dark make out with you! Tongues and all!'

It was a legal dare so it had to be allowed.

'Time limit?' Satoshi whispered.

'You can't stop kissing him until Dark's had enough!'

I had to admit that was the most evil dare given by anyone I know without taking off the pants!

Satoshi's P.O.V

Why must I be subjected to this cruelty? I do the guys a favour and yet someone is always out to get revenge on me. I've just decided. Life's not fare!

Suddenly, Dark jumped on me and had me pinned to floor. He then latched on to my lips and I couldn't get him off! To feel his tongue moving around in my mouth was a horrible sensation. One that I will not be able to forget! Still I struggled but this made Dark all the happier. I still can't get him off me and still his kisses are persistent. I can feel a lump growing in his trousers! OH GOSH! Then Dark withdrew and let me get up. Phew. Any longer and I would have been a goner! Riku was satisfied to see the dare completed. I felt rage burn in me at this point.

'DARK! Do that again and I swear I'll break a glass and ram through your head!'

'Fine by me but I'll be back for seconds!' Dark said smoothly with a growing smile on his face.

I punched his face and Takeshi and Daisuke rushed in to restrain me. Dark was unfortunately OK. Finally, we decided to stop the dare game there in case it got more violent. I was ready to shove that glass in Dark's head NOW but not until he kisses me again. Only then will I fuelled with enough anger to do so.

Author's note: Sorry if this is too short and if I've taken a while with this story. I've been planning other fan fictions like 'Fun with Blood tests' and I've been writing on paper 'Harry Potter and the bid for Screen time.' The Harry Potter story isn't on fan fiction yet but now you know. Oh the truth about Dark is funny. In Harry Potter you get to find out SIX Dark pairings. Three of them aren't actually people. Hope you enjoyed that.

'Dark?'

'Oh. Hey Daisukebebop! Thank you so much for the kiss with Satoshi! I've always wanted to snog his face off!'

'Good. Whatever. Hey what are you dragging me to the bathroom for?'

'I need to release some TENSION.'

-slam-

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!'


	7. Let's bring back the baseball bat

Author's note: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but my brother has been doing coursework on the computer and I have been banned from Fan fiction at home so I have to write chapters in at school and when I can upload them on. I have to be on a certain computer at school to do this so it's hard. You'll have to excuse me for this.

Thanks for your loyalty,

Daisukebebop

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyone sat quietly around the table eating their dinner. There had been a deathly silence in the air ever since the dare game had finished. Basically, the twins were mad at Satoshi, Riku was mad with Dark anyway, Satoshi was mad at Dark and apart from Daisuke being mad at Dark as well he didn't know whose side to take even if the obvious one to take would be Riku's. All that could be heard was the tapping of chopsticks as they hit together whenever their owners were making a grab for the food.

Dark tried to break the silence, 'So… what's happening tonight?' No one seemed to want to answer that question.

But Dark hated silence, even when it was required at a time such as at a funeral. He's what's known as a happy idiot. Always refusing to be depressed or sad whenever he can. He has always vowed to do this ever since he became an entity. It was HE who had led to his parents to their deaths all because he didn't know when to sink or float. His parents and him were accused of witches and were executed by a hanging. He would never let himself forget this even though he wouldn't show this on the surface.

Finally, Riku answered Dark, as much as it pained her to talk to such a pervert.

'We're all sleeping down here in sleeping bags. OK?' Dark left it at this but inside a plan was forming inside his head.

As the others got ready for bed, he got rid of Risa's sleeping bag in the hope that she would want to sleep in Satoshi's bed rather than her own upstairs. Dark knew Risa's IQ well from times of old and if anything she may decide to sleep in a boy's bag. Most likely with Satoshi. But what if the lights were off then would she lose her way? Would her tired legs trail her to Dark's sleeping bag? If so then the plan should work perfectly.

Hiding the bag under the sofa, he got dressed for bed himself and waited for others to get in bed for switching the lights off. Knowing Risa she'll turn up last and the lights will be off before the she arrives. Now all that needs to be done is to put the plan into motion.

As the others slipped into the living room, Dark waited by the light switch after positioning his bag close to where Risa's should be.

The lights were off and Dark laid in wait for the virgin Risa to walk through the door with no brain to turn on the lights and take off from there.

Dark saw light appear from the doorway and Risa stood shyly in her night gown, not yet used to the darkness.

Blindly she staggered up to Dark's sleeping and got into it. Dark hadn't expected this. He expected her to go to where her sleeping bag SHOULD be laid and then ask Satoshi or him for a space to sleep. But who was he to complain? The plan was going better then planned!

'Erm…Can I sleep with you tonight?' Risa asked. She was tired so she needed rest.

'Yeah. Sure.' He answered and Risa slipped under the covers. But what Dark did was put on his Satoshi impression so that Risa will not be tense or guilty at the thought of sleeping with someone she didn't know. This plan worked also because of the fact that it was too dark to see. Dark could feel his plan coming to flow quite nicely. To feel her warm body next to his awakened his lust for her flesh (in a non-killer way). Slowly Dark wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her gently closer to him. Dark felt the body heat in the bag rise, which was doing a good job of keeping them awake. The one thing that Risa and Dark had in common was that they were bad at getting to sleep if the bed was too hot or too cold. But who said Dark intended on sleeping in the first place.

Dark planted kisses on her shoulder up to her neck, gently nuzzling it.

'Risa? Do you want to do something to pass the time?' Dark asked again with the Satoshi impression. Risa started to feel tense. This didn't sound anything like HER Toshi-kun but she had to admit, this WAS an improvement.

'Aha.' She answered and Dark closed in. Rolling on to his side, he kept his hold on Risa and kissed her passionately. He then proceeded to roll on to her gently without hurting her and was given permission for his tongue to enter Risa's mouth.

Kiss after kiss was planted down her neck causing her to let out moans of lust, completely oblivious of other people in the room and what they might think. Right now, it was just her and Satoshi (or so she thought!). Slowly Dark released Risa of her lower decency and her of his. Risa was completely swept up in her seductive drive.

Gently, Dark eased in to her and she let out a moan of pain from her first time.

'Ah.' She gasped. Dark reassured her that it would be OK and their moans of pleasure were heard through the darkness.

-Morning-

Daisuke's P.O.V

I was nudged awake slowly by someone next to me. It was Takeshi. He had slept in the sleeping bag at my side while Riku was on my other side.

'Hey! Did you hear last night?' Takeshi whispered.

'What is it now?'

'I could hear lots of moaning all through the night! I couldn't get much sleep. I'm sure one of them was Risa.'

'Oh. So THAT'S why you masturbated 3 times last night.' I retorted quietly.

'No I didn't! Anyway, it came from where Risa was sleeping so I wonder who was with her.'

'Maybe it was Satoshi.'

'Can't be. He was here the whole time.' Takeshi pointed to the nearby window where Satoshi slept, which was in the opposite direction of where Risa slept.

'Well if it can't be Satoshi then who else could it be?' Takeshi added.

I thought for a moment. If it wasn't Takeshi or Satoshi, and definitely not me then it must have been…THAT BASTARD!!!

Quietly, I nudged awake Riku while Takeshi went over to Satoshi. Before they could make a noise of complaint, we pointed towards the sleeping quarters of Dark and Risa, which put shock on both Riku's and Satoshi's faces. Standing around Dark's and Risa's sleeping forms we waited patently for them to awake.

Though as patient as Satoshi usually was he couldn't wait after a few minutes and kicked Dark's foot in the hope of waking the sleeping "beauty" if that's what you want to call it.

Dark's P.O.V

As I woke I found that Risa and I weren't the only ones waking up. I woke to find that I was surrounded by Satoshi, Daisuke, Riku and Takeshi. Satoshi and Riku being the angriest of the four. Realisation hitting me in the face causing me to be startled.

'Woah! Bloody hell! Someone's actually naked here!' I quickly covered my naked chest with what sleeping bag I could (how girly) while Satoshi and Riku cringed at the thought. Risa woke from the surprise in my voice and she too was in shock.

'WHAT? I fucked YOU last night?' She too covered herself up from the others and me.

'You didn't know?' Satoshi was surprised as well.

'I thought it was you because it was really dark and Dark used your voice to get me into bed. I relied on your vice because that's the only proof I thought would be good enough to show you.' Wow. Risa is getting smarter every day.

'Risa, you hooker!' Riku shouted down Risa. She was angry for the fact that she slept with me, the "Pervert". I know Riku well enough to prove that.

'I'm not a hooker! I haven't been paid yet!' Risa retorted.

'Here's 1,000 yen for your trouble.' I handed Risa the money. I felt like giving her money for what she did for me. Now she truly IS a hooker.

Satoshi made an advance on me. Having no time to grab clothes in the middle of this surprise attack, he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me clean off the ground. Defensively, I kept my hold on the sleeping bag to hide my shame.

'Hey! I told you I'm not descent!' Satoshi's eyes glowed with anger and rage. His grip wasn't enough to strangle me but any tighter and it would.

'So it's true. You DO have purple pubes.'

'Fuck you Takeshi!'

'Daisuke, get the metal baseball bat!' ordered Satoshi, still keeping his grip on me.

Daisuke went to fetch the baseball bat from Monday (it was now Wednesday) and came back twirling it in his hands with skill.

'Risa put on your pyjamas and get out of the bag.' Using me as a shield, she dressed in her pyjamas, which weren't too far away from the sleeping bag. She then ran to Riku to wait for what might happen.

'Daisuke, on the count of three hit Dark as hard as you can in his balls and don't stop hitting him until he dies!' Satoshi then discussed with Daisuke that as soon as Daisuke's bat made contact with me Satoshi would let go so as to avoid injury to him. Satoshi still kept hold of me through that time and I started squirming at the idea.

'OK. Stand well back, twins. Three. Two. One. NOW!' As soon as Daisuke's bat made its contact, Satoshi let go me causing the bat to smash me to the ground. I heard a hard crack and the assault continued. The bat kept crashing down on me with hard desires of harm on my behalf. I cried out for mercy but not even sensible little daisuke knows when to stop. Either that or he's following orders the traitor.

'AAAHHHHH!!!!! STOP! HELP! NOOOO!!!!' Then my whole world blanked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's note: I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger. Hopefully I'll be able to finish Sleepover fun soon. I'm finding it hard to do it at home so I have to do it at school and there are only certain times and places I can write this story, which is why this chapter is late. Thanks for sticking by me my loyal little fannies.

Thanks,

Daisukebebop


	8. Tequila and Pizza

Author's note: Sorry that I haven't updated for AGES

Author's note: Sorry that I haven't updated for AGES!! I've been really busy doing other stories such as Fun with bloodtests and now my new FMA one 'When you're gone'. Of course there has been SAT s on top of everything else but I've decided that the one thing I'm going to do is finish writing this fan fiction and then do Fun with Bloodtests and when you're gone at the same time. Let's get on with it!

-Wednesday-

Dai P.O.V

The morning was spent as usual cleaning up SOME mess because someone lost there cool and killed Dark. Of course I wouldn't blame because I wouldn't mind killing him again with a metal baseball bat whether it be an accident or not. Face it. Dark is a stupid ass, annoying bitch that hits on other peoples girlfriends/boyfriends. The only flaw in this wrathful want to kill Dark is that he's only dead for 10 minutes in which, (in his words)

" When I'm dead what I do is talk to the light but there's really no real point because the damn light source always repeats itself and says 'Come to the light…' but it's something to do while you're coming back to life. That dude really needs a hobby because he's on a loop like a broken tape player."

As I said, Dark is a loose cannon. A very loose, very, very BIG cannon that fires nuclear tipped artillery shells. In to heavily populated areas. At dinnertime.

(A/N: This is Daisukebebop. This bit about the loose cannon is actually a quote from Barry Trotter and the unnecessary sequel at page 29 in case anyone is interested but this author's note is just so that I don't get sued for copyright and the only time I won't is when Gichael Merber dies and it's 70 years after that. ((When real authors or celebrities names are inserted into stories just swap the initials to get the REAL name.)) D)

The rest of the day was spent lulling around the house and when Dark got too annoying or out of control, we threw the baseball bat as his head. Since this way of getting rid of Dark was too messy Satoshi did have a suggestion.

'Why don't we just use Cyanide?'

'Where the hell are we going to get Cyanide you dumb ass?' Takeshi shouted in frustration.

'Just feed him 45 apples worth of pips. Each one contains a very small amount of cyanide so 45 is bound shoot him off.'

'Erm…Satoshi?' I said. 'I don't think we have 45 apples here and it would take too long to get the pips out PLUS it would be wasting food. And I don't think we can keep feeding Dark 45 apples worth of pips every 10 minutes.' The plan was utterly destroyed by my, for once, smart thinking, which still left us with the problem of an out of control Dark on our hands.

'Oh. Maybe we could drug him with painkillers so that he overdoses.' Satoshi suggested again. Wow, this guy is certainly full of bright ideas.

'That might work. What type of painkillers do we have?' I asked.

'10 packs of dissolvable ones in the first aid kit.' Riku gleamed in excitement at the prospect of killing a pervert.

'Perfect.' Purred Satoshi, rubbing his hands together maliciously.

Finding the painkillers, we dissolved the whole pack (for safe measure), in Dark's drink and waited for the fun to begin.

We waited in a hiding place for Dark to come in to the kitchen and unsuspectingly pick up the water left on the side. As it happened, Dark came in to the kitchen 5 minutes later.

We watched hopefully as he gulped down the drink and fell to the floor dead immediately.

'Bugger yes it worked!' Takeshi cheered.

'Wow, Satoshi! How do you know all these methods of killing someone?'

'Thinking of death eases my pain.' Satoshi smiled. 'Plus I was saving those methods for myself.' We all just looked at each other.

Surprisingly, this method caused Dark to be dead for an hour. An added bonus!

By 8:00, everyone was hungry since we hadn't yet got any tea ready. Not many of us could cook and if we could it was because we could actually work the microwave.

'You guys! You are so boring! We've not actually done anything yet and the only thing remotely exciting that's happened to me today is that I got killed 10 times including this one time when I drank some drugged water and was dead for an hour!'

'And?' Riku looked at him blankly in solid boredom.

'Come on! The parents are away in America for a week and all you can do is laze around?'

'Come on Dark. It's been raining outside and we don't have anything fun to do.' I moaned while still laying on the sofa.

'Ah my little alter ego that's where you're wrong! I have a suitcase full of fun upstairs that will surely kill an hour or two!'

'How sure?' Satoshi questioned.

'As sure as my hair is purple!' Dark declared.

'It's gotta be a lie.' Takeshi whispered to me. 'I bet Dark dyes his hair.'

'Wait there my lil peeps and I'll be down in a sec'. Dark ran up the stairs and in just one second he was back down here again with his heavy suitcase.

'What's in there?' Risa asked.

'Daisuke? Do you remember how I got back from Mexico?'

'Yeah. It took you a year because you were so drunk all the time and you were always trying to smuggle some tequila aboard the plane.' I answered.

'Well, I finally managed to get some tequila aboard when I let some yahoo take it aboard instead of me. It worked and the yahoo got put into jail and not me. I managed to throw it aboard when the dude got it past security.' Dark said

'So? Is there…'

'Yep.' Opening the suitcase. 'Tequila.'

The whole of the suitcase was rowed with bottles of tequila.

'Won't it have gone off by now?' Satoshi asked.

'Ah. This is pure MEXICAN tequila. Never goes off. Always stays fresh.'

'So what are we going to do with a whole suitcase full of tequila?' Riku asked in a couldn't care less expression.

'I'll tell you what we're going to do. We'll have a competition. We'll drink until we get drunk. The person to drink the most bottles of tequila before getting drunk wins.'

'And who would be stupid enough to challenge you to THAT?' Satoshi asked annoyed.

'Why you ol' buddy ol' pal of mine.' Dark gleamed with a sort of dumb happiness.

'-Sigh- fine. But only because I'm thirsty.' Satoshi groaned.

Dark collected a row of tequila and placed them upright on the floor. He opened two and passed one to Satoshi.

'Ok. Three, two, one… GO!'

Dark and Satoshi immediately started chugging down the tequila. It wasn't long before they were on the next bottle. It went on like this for half an hour until finally Satoshi won by seven bottles and dark lost by six.

Daisuke, Takeshi, Riku and Risa watched as Satoshi and Dark wobbled about on the floor in drunken dizziness.

'Your hairs stupid.' Dark drawled.

'No YOUR hairs stupid.' Satoshi pointed.

'My hair is cool and purple. Yours is just a boring blue.' Dark hiccupped.

'Yeah but my favourite colour's blue. Beat that!' Satoshi shouted.

'Aww. My favourite colours red. You just gotta love the… rediness of red.' Dark smirked.

Takeshi silently got off the floor and went behind Satoshi.

'What are you doing?' I hissed at Takeshi.

'Shh… Just watch.' Takeshi nudged Satoshi forward so that his lips hit Dark's.

'D-did you just kiss me?' Dark asked.

'So what if I did.' Satoshi smiled back.

Dark suddenly pushed on top of Satoshi and pinned him to the floor with loving kisses. Takeshi had dodged out of the way before the bulk of the couple squished him.

Their making out became more intense and they were soon taking off shirts.

'Hey Takeshi! I bet 20 that Dark ends up on top.'

'20 says Satoshi's on top.'

'You're on!' Takeshi and me stared with intention at the drunken love affair in hope of some end of the bet winning.

'Yes! Come on Dark! You get on top!' I cheered.

'I can't believe you guys are doing this.' I heard a voice behind me and found a teenager stood in between Takeshi and me.

'W-who are you?' I asked startled.

'I'm the author, Daisukebebop you dumb ass. I'm the one that writes this whole plot. I gave you the idea to bet on this. I even gave Satoshi the ideas of suicide to use on Dark, the idea to get into this stupid competition with Dark AND I told him how to win this bet.'

'How?'

'He ate a cheese sandwich. It takes you longer to get drunk if you eat something before hand.'

'Oh. Well how'd you get in here? I thought the door was locked.'

'I live in the freezer at the moment. But I move from place to place. Usually where ever you guys are.'

'Are you a stalker?'

'NO! I'M THE AUTHOR DAMMIT! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO FOLLOW YOU DUDES AROUND!'

'Ok! Ok! Why are you living in the freezer?'

'I'm trying to get rid of the soreness from Dark's abuse on Monday.'

'Oh.'

'Hey there you Purdy thing.' Dark smiled suavely at Daisukebebop. 'Why don't you join in with us?' Before the author could answer, Daisukebebop was dragged in to pile and stripped of clothes. At this point both Takeshi and me were cheering.

'Hurray for gang bangs! They're BOTH on top!' We cheered.

'Daisuke! It's always Money, money, money when you're with Takeshi. Why can't it be Riku, Riku, Riku for once?' Riku was annoyed at our atrocious behaviour or more to the point, mine.

'But Miss Riku. If I win this bet then we'll have enough money FOR Riku, Riku, Riku.'

'Oh. I never thought of it like THAT before.' Risa said out of the blue.

'Risa! You NEVER think!' Riku snarled.

-Half an hour later-

A very abused author crawled out of the pile, which lay exhausted on the floor.

'If anyone needs me, I'll be in the freezer.'

The author magically transmuted some clothes on and left the room.

After helping Satoshi and Dark get dressed, they wandered into the kitchen for food.

'Are we having some microwave chips?' I asked.

'No way man! Those things taste like crap!' Takeshi stuck his tongue out at the thought.

'But it's the only things we can really cook without the oven.' I explained.

'Fine.' Takeshi agreed disdainfully.

I opened the freezer then one of the draws to find Daisukebebop with frozen peas stuffed down the pants.

'What do you want?' The author moaned.

'We're just here for food.' Riku explained.

'You don't need peas do you?' Daisukebebop asked hastily.

'Nope. Just Microwave chips.' I said.

'Oops. Bad luck. My ass has been there.'

'Pizza?' I asked in desperation.

'Nope that too.'

'What HASN'T your butt touched?'

'OH! There's steam rice.'

'Erm… I'd rather not.' I moaned.

'Just order a pizza. I DEMAND you!' I closed the freezer door as if in trance.

'Let's order a pizza.' I said in a robotic voice. I shook my head to get rid of the trance.

Dark and Satoshi came strolling in and dialled the phone.

'OOO!' Let's order a pizza with a weird topping on!' Dark crowed excitedly.

'Ok! I'll go first!' Satoshi dialled the phone for Pizzahut.

'_Hello? This is Pizzahut. How may we help you?'_

'Yes. Can we order a topping with grapes, peppers and… lettuce please?' He almost fell on the floor from trying to stop himself from laughing.

'_I'm sorry sir but we haven't heard of that topping. Please call again later.'_

'But what about the customer always being right?' Satoshi screamed down the phone. He hung up the phone and Dark and Satoshi laughed so hard they were crying. Geez, the retards.

'Me next!' Dark picked up the phone.

'Hello Pizza hut? Can I order a pizza with a… PINEAPPLE and HAM topping?'

'_Yes the Hawaiian pizza. Do you want a stuffed-crust pizza or the deep pan?' _

'Y-you've heard of that topping?' Dark looked so stunned that it was a shame the guy on the other end couldn't see him now.

_Yep. That will be 5.95 on delivery. It's free if we go over 10 minutes.' _

'Erm…' Dark hung up the phone leaving the guy on the other end most likely in distress.

'Well?' Satoshi asked.

'Wrong number.' Dark made up the excuse and it was left to me to order the pizza.

The ordering of the pizzas was left to me.

As we sat down silently at the table for dinner we ate from our boxes of pizza while Satoshi and Dark had collapsed in theirs. Although I felt sorry for Daisukebebop for having to be subjected to such punishment in the form of two drunken guys of her own plot design. Her storyline had backfired on her but I still felt mad. I didn't like the idea of my life being controlled by a person who probably wasn't right in the head or possibly high on drugs.

Author's note: How'd you like? I'm sorry if this disappoints you at all but I have been short on ideas ever since I finished the story planning of a new fan fiction called 'When you're gone.' Which a Fullmetal alchemist story, which lasts 21 chapters and my fan fiction 'Fun with bloodtests' which is a FMA and DNA crossover (mainly DNA) will last 12 with a possible sequel. Anyways, I have a website now called /daisukebebop. There are videos and links to my stories on fan fiction. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for delays once again.


End file.
